The Amzing Scharn
by redcat22
Summary: What is scharn? Where does it come from? Is scharn just a made up word! The answers lie inside. WARNING: This is a pure fluff one-shot that takes place in a Hiccup runs away AU.


SCHARN

* * *

I took a deep breath of winter air. I was finally free. Berk vanished in the distance twenty minutes ago, but I still couldn't believe I actually left my village. The place that had held me prisoner for 15 years was gone now, and it was just Toothless and I flying into the endless blue sky.

 _Gods, I can't believe I left. How did my life turn out like this? What if-_

The most horrid stench blocked any further thoughts. After mentally recovering, I searched for the culprit, and I wasn't very surprised.

"Gods, who knew dragon gas smelled worse than rotting meat," I commented looking at my best friend and ride, Toothless. He was also the one who got me to abandon my, admittedly, horrible town.

He seemed to growl something, but it was interrupted by a chunk of bread falling from his mouth. "What are talking about? Wasn't that you?"

I chuckled, "I can't believe all we needed to take down a Night Fury was dry bread."

"I am not down! Your terrible human food will not overcome the-" He burped, almost releasing another wave of sickness. Instead of actually allowing himself to let loose, he continued, "mighty Night Fury."

"So, that thing that came from your mouth was pure awesomeness?" I quipped readily, loving Toothless' denial.

"Yes, in fact, it was. We dragons call it...Scharn," My dragon barked sharply.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? What's so amazing about this S-ch-ern"

"SH-arn," my dragon translated.

Laughing at this ridiculous topic I finished, "Why is Scharn so cool? If it makes you puke and smell worse than Gobber then it can't be pleasant."

"No, it's …the... it has magical properties that bless whoever it lands on! Most of our kind only receive one in a lifetime it's so rare."

"Then why are you releasing more 'scharn' as I speak," My retort came as the reptile in harsh denial couldn't stop the aftereffects of Viking food.

Ten minutes of awkward noises later, the miserable dragon eventually responded, "Night Fury's are blessed with two scharns because... I give up, just leave me in peace."

"I shall never leave! I may take a quick location break right now, so just wait a second and I'll be back.

"Noooooo," Toothless exclaimed, snorting a dragon laugh and liquidized dough.

Rolling my eyes at the scene, I decided to grab a map from our supplies. I discovered that was easier said than done. Still having the wonderful scents lingering, I hastily removed the safety cord from Toothless' saddle, allowing me to turn around and reach for the saddle bags.

 _The supply bag is in the middle, isn't it?_ I thought, wondering how I could even get a simple map and compass out.

"Are you okay back there?" Toothless called.

"Doing great, I just need to find a way to get a map out. Wait, aren't you the one who wanted to be sick in peace?!" I hastily said, not feeling the most secure without a safety harness.

I slowly removed a belt holding the sacks together as I heard, "I'm fine now, it was just a short burst of scharn. It was really no big deal to bless hundreds of sea creatures. I'm just that nice." The lying dragon purred, shaking the loose bags.

"And I'm not clumsy," I muttered, adjusting my arms so that I could maybe open the middle container.

"And I'm nice," Toothless shrieked happily, speeding up tremendously.

In slow-motion, I saw disaster fall. Before I could save the top bag, full of bread and cheese, my arm slipped, allowing it to crash into the sea. Only my clothes and supplies survived.

The evil dragon smiled as he halted mid-air, "I don't want you to get Scharn too, it's painful. I can give you salmon instead!"

In that moment, as much as I would miss the food thrown overboard, I knew Toothless would save the undigested fish for me. Feeling like this was our first adventure, I chuckled, "Who wants Scharn anyway?"

* * *

 **Scharn-y Notes**

 **If you sort of liked this mess of a one-shot I would love a review. But, if you're feeling lazy you can watch some Jacksepticeye with me. Or, if you want to read my other story A Few small words have at it.**

 **Until I become inspired again, red=^.^=22**


End file.
